


like sand in one’s shoe

by daydreamsago



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Drabble, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Reunions, beach references because i’m soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: All else ebbs away, and all that remains ishim.





	like sand in one’s shoe

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up and got weirdly inspired, and this is the product of that. this could be set at any time tbh, i just imagined it as being recent

He sees him from across the room, his elegant form catching his eye like it used to all those years ago. Everything has changed, and yet really nothing has. The feeling still remains, ever so pungent and so unmistakably there, like sand in one’s shoe. Time melts away as he makes his way towards him. Each step brings them closer, like an ocean wave inching towards the shoreline.

But Morrissey doesn’t crash into him. This was never meant to be violent, never meant to be anything but tender and gentle. He reaches out a hand, as if to break a fall, and it’s met with the one that got away.

Him. _Johnny._

He turns around. It takes a brief moment before he smiles like the sun; he’s just as bright as the day they met. Time has nothing on him, it seems. The feeling swells in Morrissey’s chest—once neglected, but never gone. No, never gone.

Arms are delicately laced around him, ever so careful. Johnny had never wanted to break him, never wanted to so brutally crack the pearly shell that Morrissey had adorned back then, the one he hid inside. Vulnerable, weak: he is no longer. Time has healed him.

The past does not matter. Johnny is here now, and he too has healed. That is all that matters.

Words are not exchanged in that moment, only the embrace that lasts longer than either anticipated. Words will be spoken later, after the tides recede, and the ocean within the two of them calms. Morrissey squeezes a little tighter. All else ebbs away, and all that remains is _him_.


End file.
